Loki's Pet Avenger
by ahsoka lives
Summary: Loki x reader Loki takes a woman unknowingly that she was an avenger lemon (sorry about the spelling my tablet was being stubborn) *updated version on wattpad


'What did the tesseract show you Barton?'

'My next target'

'What do you need'

'A distraction and an eyeball'

Hours later...

Loki flipped a man on the table and took out a device that scans an eyeball while shredding it. Loki held the device up to the mans eye. Everyone at the party ran and screamed at the sight.

Loki went outside where everyone watched him as his suit and scarf turned into battle armor. 'Neal!' Loki screamed. No one heard him and truer to run away from him . Suddenly more Lokis started to appear. 'NEAL!' Loki screamed even louder with he dopple gangers. ' isn't this your natural state weren't you made to be ruled? In the end you will always kneel'

an old man stood up. ' not to men like you!'

loki laughed at the man 'there are no men like me!'

'There will always be men like you!'

Loki suddenly realized he was protecting a young woman behind him.' Is this your granddaughter?' The man suddenly looked frightened. Loki went to her 'what's your name?' You weren't frightened.

'..(y/n).' You weren't sure about what he was planing to do to you.

Loki called an agent and the agen grabbed her and and took her away.'where are you taking my granddaugter? You monster!' Loki turned to him

' look to your elder people.' Loki shot his magic at him it was blocked by a shield

' last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing in front of the rest and we didn't agree.'

'The solder' Loki said gruntingly as he got up after being hit by his magic that rebounded at him

After iron man arrived and they took Loki to sheilds aircraft carrier.

Readers pov

Lokis mesmerized agents lead you into a huge beadroom with a private bed room.

why did I have to go on this mission? Ugh furys going to pay for this! I mean who knows whatll happen? Fury wants me to lay low. Man being an avenger was going to be harder hat I thought. Keep your head up (y/n) your a mutant you have all posible powers a mutant can have youll get through this.

Just then... ' whats you name again.'

LokI blasted through the door well guess sheild failed to capture him successfully You thought. '(Y/n)'

' well (y/n) looks like we're going to have some fun my queen.' You rolled you eyes

' sorry but I dont kiss frogs'

He grabbed your neck ' too bad my princess but your going to have too' he gave you a devils grin.

he kissed you slamming you into a wall released yor neck and slid his hands down your body. You let out a moan in your shock. There was thaf devil grin again as he started to kiss and bite your neck. his hands were now squeezing your breasts.

he started to strip you taking his mouth away from your neck. As he took your dress off all that was left was your bra and panties. He started to un clip your bra. You slapped him. He let out a low growl. He finished taking off your bra. He kissed your lips and explored your mouth pushing his way in.

he pushed you on the bed. He started to take his armour off one by one leaving him bare naked except for his boxers. He kissed your lips leaving a trail of kisses when he reachec your nipple he licked it then started to suck on it. While his hand feeling the other one. Then he bit your nipple? You let out a yelp.

He smiled. You could feel his erect member on your legs when he moved to your other breasts licking and sucking on it. He bit you again and again you yelped. He lifted you to remove yohr panties now you were competely naked.

he rubbed you. You let out a moan youve been trying to hold back. He pushed his finger in you and you let out yet another moan. He slowly started to go faster And harder with his finger. You couldnt hold back your moans. He pushed another finger jnto you. You were gettjng closer to your climax. ' Oh god!'

You were almost to you climax when he suddenly took off his boxers. You juped when you felt his tip touch you next thing you knew He impaled you with his manhood. He let out a load moan. He didnt give you time to adjjst to his size. When you stated to adjust tk his size you groaned really loud. ' say my name pet'

' ashole!' You shouted

The next thing you knew he stopped and fliped you over. 'That my pet has earned you 20 slaps to the arse While sucking me'. You looked at him with you wide (e/c) eyes.' Get to it he said with a wide grin.

you took his manhood in your mouth you streached your mouth with your mutant powers you were able to get his man hood in you whole mouth to the base of it. He let aload groan.' That my pet will not make me for get your punishment.' He slapped your arse

you let out a loud yelp.' One'

When he got to ten your eyes were full of teatears. still suching on his manhood in your Mooth rocking your head back and fourth

he finally got to 20 yohr arse felt like it was going to fall off. You wers going to kill fury the next time you see him. you where still sucking on hjs manhood he groaned as he came in your mouth. Wipping it away he turned you afounx so that your back was to him with your hands and knees on the bed.

When he impaled you the pain was worse that anything you had experienced. He sound of skin plaing skin filled the room. Your crying seemed uncontrollable. Your stomach was getting tighter you could feel your climax wanting to blow any second you let out a load groan when you erupted and so did he aand he shot you with his seed

he laid on your back afer your climaxes. He removed his member and laid next toyou on the bed. With your back to him he raped his arms around you. Naked and tired you both fell aslep

yep fury was definitely was going to die


End file.
